


Christmas at the Honoured

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Vacation, F/M, London Underground, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Jennifer and her agents are preparing for Christmas until the Master shows up.
Relationships: The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song





	Christmas at the Honoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Honoured are getting ready for the ball when the Master storms the party and kidnaps Jennifer

The music box on the table stood open playing the melody of the lullaby of the past as it closed. River picked it up and placed it her bag. 'There was a time, not very long ago when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties.' River said narrating the events before pulling up to the Honoured HQ. 'The year was 2024 and my daughter Jennifer was the head of all the Honoured HQ. The meeting room had been turned into a ballroom which was already packed as River came to sit down one one chair next to another one as she called out to Jennifer who was with Kate and her daughter Sophia.


End file.
